A Show of Solidarity
by Asukaforever92
Summary: The Loud kids often get on each other's nerves and bicker. However, when it comes down to it they're still siblings. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone, I give you my Loud House fanfic. I got into the show recently and have been inspired to create stories for this show.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a typical day morning on 1216 Franklin Avenue. The Loud House was sure living up to its name as the eleven children where all getting ready for school. The Loud children where finishing their last minute preparations before leaving to school. Naturally, this led to a large amount of chaos.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear will love this dress." said Lori, looking through her closet.

Lori couldn't find her dress, but then Leni entered.

"Leni, is that my dress?!" asked Lori angrily.

"I don't know." answered Leni confused.

"Take it off!" demanded Lori.

"It's mine!" cried Leni.

In her room, Lola was brushing her hair when her twin sister entered covered in mud. Lana then shook like a dog getting mud everywhere.

"Lana! You got my dress muddy!" shrieked Lola.

"You can just get a new one Miss Prissy." replied Lana.

"I'll destroy you!" exclaimed Lana.

Luan was seated on her bed with Mr. Coconuts on her arm. Luna was above her strumming her guitar.

"What do you call a drunk insect?" asked Mr. Coconuts.

"I don't know." answered Luan.

"A Grasshopper!" declared Mr. Coconuts.

Luan began laughing at the joke, but a large strum of Luna's guitar got her attention.

"Luna! I can barely hear myself!" cried Luan.

"Sorry dude. Gotta practice." replied Luna.

In his bedroom, Lincoln was putting his text books into his backpack.

"Just another morning in the Loud House." shrugged Lincoln.

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open.

"Hey Lincoln!" cried Lynn.

"Lynn! Don't just burst into my room!" cried Lincoln.

"Sorry. I just had to talk to you." said Lynn sadly.

Lincoln suddenly became concerned.

"You can tell me." replied Lincoln.

The two sat on Lincoln's bed.

"I've been having trouble cooking with a specific item." began Lynn.

"What is that?" asked Lincoln.

"A Dutch Oven!" answered Lynn.

Before he could move, Lynn threw Lincoln's blanket over his head, pulled his head close to her rear and farted.

"Ahh!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln fought wildly and managed to escape the blanket. He began taking several deep breaths while Lynn laughed.

"It work Luan! Thanks!" laughed Lynn.

"No problem!" replied Luan.

An sudden explosion shook the entire house.

"My bad!" called Lisa.

"Are you all okay?!" asked Lynn Sr. from downstairs.

"Yeah!" answered Lori.

"We have to get going!" noted Rita.

"The school year is ending soon and the Superintendent has a new idea. All of the grades from Kindergarten to high school where met together so the older kids and can help the younger kids prepare for the future. High school kids will help middle school kids prepare for high school and _et cetera_. Mom has the day off so she'll drive us then she'll spend the day with Lily." explained Lincoln.

"Go time!" called Rita.

The kids headed downstairs and got into Vanzilla. Rita drove them to the middle school where this little experiment was to take place. As soon as Rita left, Lori turned her attention to her younger siblings.

"Okay twerps, none of you better embarrass me or I'll turn you into a human pretzel." warned Lori.

The kids walked away as Lincoln sighed.

"Well, all ten of my sisters will be here together." noted the white haired boy, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

Rita's day had been find until lunch rolled around. As she finished feeding Lily, Rita got a phone called from Principal Huggins giving her upsetting news. After the phone call, Rita called her husband who was forced to leave work. Lynn Sr. picked up his wife and baby daughter in Vanzilla and raced to Royal Oaks Middle School. They arrived, parked their car and made their a b-line for the principal's office.

"I can't believe this." said Rita amazed, as they reached their destination.

"Poo-poo!" declared Lily.

"Oh yes, they're in deep poo-poo." vowed Lynn Sr.

The two opened the door to the principal's office to find their ten children seated in chairs.

Lori sat with her arms crossed and a bandage over her broken nose.

Leni was holding her broken sun glasses in her hand. The ditzy blonde's left eye sported a shiner which made visibility limited.

Luna was leaning back holding her hands behind her head. The rocker gave a Sign of the horns with her right hand. Luna had a fat lip.

Luan was leaning back in her chair holding her ribs. She turned and spit a little blood into a trash can.

"Guess we're up _spit_ creek without a paddle." joked Luna

Luan laughed, but quickly groaned in pain as she held her ribs.

Lynn Jr. sat normally looking better than most of her siblings. However, both of her knuckles where raw.

Lincoln sat holding an ice pack over his swollen jaw. He groaned seeing his parents.

Lucy was seated next to her brother leaning her head on his shoulder. She had a knot on her head.

The twins was next to each other also leaning on each other. Like Lynn, Lana looked in better condition than her sister, but was clearly favoring her right ankle. Lola had her arms crossed and a scowl on her bruised face.

Finally, Lisa held her broken glasses in her hands like Leni did with her sunglasses. The prodigy held an ice pack over her right knee.

"I'm glad you could make it." said Principal Huggins.

Suddenly, the Loud parents noticed at the far end of the room Ronnie Anne Santiago in her chair with an ice pack on her head. Bobby was standing next to her.

"Hi Mr. Loud. Hi Mrs. Loud." said Bobby nervously.

Before either Loud parent could answer, Maria Santiago arrived and quickly headed to her daughter

"Oh Rondala. I thought you weren't going to fight anymore." said Maria.

"I had to." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." said Principal Huggins.

The Loud parents turned their attention to their children.

"Do you mind telling us why all ten of your where invovled in a fight?" asked Rita upset.

The children shared a glance, but did not answer.

"Well. We are waiting." said Lynn Sr. sternly.

"Sigh." said Lucy flatly.

All attention turned to the eight year old.

"Lucy...no tattling." warned Lola firmly.

"Look whose talking." muttered Lana.

"I think they need to hear this." said Lincoln.

The others weren't happy, but didn't speak up.

"It all began at lunch..." began Lucy.

* * *

 _It was lunch time and students from all ages where gathered to eat. At her lunch table, Lucy Loud was eating lunch with her friend Haiku as they both talked about The Telltale Heart which they where re-reading. Lucy had been inspired to write a new poem based on the classic Poe tale. As she and Haiku looked over the poem, a new figure joined them._

 _"Well, look what we have here." said Chandler._

 _"Do you need something?" asked Haiku._

 _"I wanted to see what you where doing." answered Chandler._

 _A group of teenagers who Chandler had been talking to snickered. One was a white male with short blonde hair, the second was a white male with shaggy brunette hair and the last was an African-American male with short black hair._

 _"I don't know about this." whispered Haiku._

 _Chandler noticed Lucy's poetry._

 _"Hey, can I see that?" asked Chandler._

 _"I can just recite my poetry." answered Lucy unsure._

 _Chandler thought for a second._

 _"Is that a ghost?" asked Chandler, pointing to the trash cans._

 _"Where?" asked Lucy._

 _Lucy and Haiku began looking for the ghost when Chandler suddenly grabbed Lucy's poetry._

 _"That's mine." noted Lucy._

 _Chandler looked at the poetry and began laughing._

 _"What a loser!" laughed Chandler._

 _"Give that back." demanded Lucy._

 _My heart beats under the floor_

 _Your love shakes me to my core_

 _Edwin, I love you with ever pore_

 _My heart belongs to you forevermore_

 _Chandler, the teenagers he was talking to and a bunch of other kids began laughing._

"It seems I need to have another chat with Chandler." mused Principal Huggins.

Huggins then cleared his throat.

"What happened next?" asked Principal Huggins.

"That's where I come in." answered Lincoln.

 _The kids continued laughing at Lucy as Haiku offered support to her friend._

 _"Chandler!" cried a masculine voice._

 _The laughing stopped as Lincoln marched over to Chandler._

 _"What do you want Larry?" asked Chandler._

 _"That's my sister." answered Lincoln._

 _"Well your sister's a freak." replied Chandler._

 _"Apologize." demanded Lincoln._

 _"Make me." spat Chandler._

 _"Chandler, I don't care if you treat me like crap. But, leave my sister out of it." said Lincoln._

 _Chandler merely scoffed at this as his goons joined him._

 _"You're just a coward." said Lincoln._

 _Chandler angrily clenched his fist and punched Lincoln in the face._

* * *

"So...you jumped in to defend your sisters." mused Principal Huggins.

"Yes." confirmed Lincoln.

"What happened next?" asked Principal Huggins

"That's where I get involved." answered Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago was eating her lunch when she heard the commotion. Looking over, she noticed Chandler, but he the boy was blocking her view of who he was talking too. What Ronnie Anne never expected as for Lincoln to get involved. Ronnie Anne stood up and watched as Chandler punched Lincoln. Furious, she got up and raced over._

 _"Hey Chandler!" cried Ronnie Anne._

 _Ronnie Anne punched Chandler in the face._

 _"What the hell was that for?!" asked Chandler._

 _Chandler's goons helped him to his feet._

 _"Leave them alone!" spat Ronnie Anne._

 _Chandler took quick glances to his goons subtly giving them orders._

 _"What are-" began Ronnie Anne._

 _The two goons suddenly jumped Ronnie Anne and began punching wildly._

 _"I'll make you watch while pummel Lincoln!" declared Chandler.  
_

 _Chandler began to violently punched Lincoln. Ever punch made Ronnie Anne more worried about his health._

Principal Higgins finished writing down what Ronnie Anne had said.

"I might be tough, but I can't stand bullies." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Principal Huggins.

"I'll continue from here." answered Lynn Jr.

* * *

 _Lynn Loud Jr. was eating lunch with her roller derby teammates when the commotion began. Interested in the action, Lynn made her way though the crowd of students that quickly gathered. She saw Chandler mounted on downed victim punching him._

 _"Oh man, this is totally one-sided." sighed Lynn disappointed._

 _"Hey, isn't that your brother?" asked Polly Pain._

 _Lynn looked closer and realized Chandler was choking Lincoln._

 _"Crap!" exclaimed Lynn._

 _Lynn ran up and tackled the two goons then put Chandler in a full nelson._

 _"I won't say this twice...thanks." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"No problem." said Lynn._

 _The two shared a nod of respect._

 _"Let go of me!" cried Chandler._

 _"You're not gonna hurt my brother!" snapped Lynn._

 _Chandler looked over and saw the three teenagers he was trying to impress laughing._

 _"I gotta do something." thought Chandler._

 _Chandler leaned forward and headbutted Lynn breaking the full nelson._

 _"Damn!" cried Lynn in pain._

 _Chandler charged into Lynn as Lucy checked on Lincoln._

 _"Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Lucy._

 _Lincoln looked over to Lynn and Ronnie Anne who was fighting Chandler and his goons._

 _"Lynn! Ronnie Anne!" cried Lincoln worried._

 _"I've got this!" cried Lynn._

 _"Stay out of this." warned Ronnie Anne._

 _Taking advantage of this momentary distraction,_ _Chandler managed to knee Ronnie Anne in the stomach and shove her into the table._

 _"Ronnie Anne!" cried Lincoln horrified._

 _Chandler's two goons grabbed onto Lynn._

 _"Let go!" cried Lynn._

 _Lincoln ran up and jumped onto Chandler's back._

 _"Bad move Larry!" laughed Chandler._

 _Chandler flipped Lincoln over and threw him into the lunch table._

 _"Say your prayers Larry." spat Chandler._

 _Thinking quickly, Lincoln grabbed a handful of potatoes._

 _"Hey Chandler!" called Lincoln._

 _Lincoln threw the potatoes, but calling Chandler's name allowed the boy to duck. The potatoes flew and hit brunette teenager that Chandler was talking to._

 _"You're dead!" exclaimed the teenager._

 _The three teenagers jumped into the fight slamming Lincoln to the ground._

 _"Let him go!" demanded Lucy._

 _The blonde teenagers scoffed and punched Lucy in the head giving her a knot on her head._

 _"Hey jerks." said Ronnie Anne._

 _Ronnie Anne punched the blonde and brunette teenagers stunning them_

 _"Where's the third?" asked Ronnie Anne._

 _As if on cue, the African-American teenager slammed a plastic tray into Ronnie Anne's head and repeatedly struck her._

* * *

Maria Santiago gasped in horror.

"I'm fine mom." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"You got hit on the head repeatedly!" cried Maria.

"That's what happens when your mother is a nurse." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne is though, it'll take more than that to hurt her." said Lynn Jr.

"Thanks." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Okay, then how did the older sisters get involved?" asked Principal Huggins.

The four older girls shared a glance.

"I'll answer you dude." answered Luna.

Principal Huggins cleared his throat.

"Principal Huggins. Sir." corrected Luna.

* * *

 _Luna was talking with her friends as well as Tabby. She had her arm around her girlfriend Sam. Luan was sharing her favorite Weird Al songs with Maggie. Lori was with Bobby acting like a lovely-dovey couple. Lori was next to them recounting a story of her Algebra class. Suddenly, they hard a ruckus._

 _"Must be a fight." mused Luna._

 _"How barbaric." said Lori disgusted._

 _The girls continued their activities until they heard their sibling's voice._

 _"Am I totes crazy or was that Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy?" asked Luan._

 _Before anyone could answer, Lynn Jr.'s friend Margo ran over._

 _"You're Lynn's older sisters right?" asked Margo._

 _"Yeah. That's us." answered Luan._

 _"They're fighting right now..." began Margo._

 _"Oh damn." sighed Lori._

 _"Well a bunch of teenagers are fighting them." noted Margo._

 _"What?!" exclaimed Lori._

 _Lori jumped to her feet._

 _"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, we'll be right back." said Lori._

 _Leni, Luan and Luna got up._

 _"Luan..." said Maggie, clearly worried._

 _"I'll be okay." said Luan._

 _"Okay." replied Maggie, accepting Luan's decision._

 _"Sam, what my axe." requested Luna._

 _"Be careful babe." replied Sam._

 _Sam gave Luna as a kiss._

 _"You got it." replied Luna winking._

 _"Ah!" cried Lincoln in pain._

 _"Let's go!" demanded Lori._

 _The four sisters ran to the fight._

 _"Kick butt!" called Tabby._

 _The four oldest sisters pushed through the crowd and saw the African-American teenager punching Lincoln in the head. The other two teenagers where beating Ronnie Anne while Chandler and his goons where beating Lynn._

 _"I'll turn you into a human pretzel!" exclaimed Lori._

 _Lori jumped onto the teenager and began turning him into a human pretzel._

 _"You bitch!" spat the African-American teenager._

 _The teen broke his arm free and punched Lori in the nose. Her nose was visible crooked and bleeding._

 _"Lori!" exclaimed Leni horrified._

 _Leni jumped onto the African-American teenager and her sunglasses fell over her eyes._

 _"Solar eclipse!" cried Leni._

 _The African-American teenager headbutted Leni breaking her sunglasses and giving her a black eye. Lori then tackled the Afrian-American teenager once more._

 _Ronnie Anne and Lynn where fighting the brunette teenager. Lynn managed to slip behind an apply a full nelson to the brunette teenager while Ronnie Anne delivered a series of punches to the midsection._

 _Nearby, Luna and Luan where fighting the blonde teenager. Luan jumped onto his back as the blonde boy kicked Luna knocking her down. The blonde teenager then flipped Luan over, picked her up and slammed her rib first onto the edge of a table._

 _"Luan!" cried Luna angrily._

 _Luna tackled the blonde teenager who managed to punch her in the mouth._

 _"Talk about a tough break." said Luan, holding her ribs._

* * *

In the Principal's Office, Luan held her ribs in pain.

"You okay dude?" asked her roommate.

"I always _crack_ up." joked Luan.

The others groaned as Lynn Sr. chuckled.

"Where were the teachers?" asked Rita.

"Lucy and I kept them from breaking things up." answered Leni.

"Why?" asked Lynn Sr,

"Fight protocol." answered Lucy.

"Okay, so how did the youngest three get involved?" asked Principal Huggins.

"I believe that I can shed light upon this particular enquiry." answered Lisa.

Principal Huggins gave the prodigy a quizzical look causing Lisa to groan.

"I can answer that." said Lisa.

* * *

 _A large crowd quickly gathered as they heard the commotion. Lana Loud wanted to go over and see what was going on. However, her twin sister Lola and younger sister Lisa held her back. The latter two wanted nothing to do with the "physical altercation" (as Lisa put it) going on. However, this changed when they saw their eldest siblings rushing to the conflict. Interest raised; Lana, Lola and Lisa followed them._

 _"Please, allow us through." demanded Lisa._

 _The three youngest Loud siblings (at school) got through the crowd and watched the rest of their siblings they arrived, the brunette teen broke free of the full nelson and threw Lynn into Ronnie Anne. The brunette then kicked Lynn for good measure._

 _"Nobody hurts my siblings!" exclaimed Lola._

 _"Let's help 'em!" declared Lana._

 _"We shall join in this donnybrook and beat some posture!" cried Lisa._

 _Th twins gave Lisa a confused glance._

 _"Let's join the fight and kick butt." sighed Lisa._

 _The three young siblings jumped in. Lana used her alligator wrestling skills to quickly take down the blonde teenager and the brunette teenager. The first blonde teenager to his feet and grabbed Lana._

 _"You little brat!" spat the blonde teenager._

 _The teen pulled pulled his arm back to punch Lana, but was stopped by Lola grabbing his arm._

 _"Don't hurt my sister!" declared Lola._

 _The blonde teenager tossed Lola to the ground and kicked her in the face._

 _"Ahh!" cried Lola painfully._

 _"You jerk!" exclaimed Lana enraged._

 _Lana kneed the teenager in his stomach and headbutted him._

 _"Dammit!" cried the blonde teen._

 _The teen angrily stomped his foot down on Lana's right ankle injuring it._

 _"My ankle!" cried Lana in pain._

 _"I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT MY TWIN!" screamed Lola enraged._

 _Lola tackled the teenager to the ground and violently assaulted._

 _"Never make Lola angry." joked Lana, through gritted teeth._

 _Luna jumped in and helped Lola fight. Lori and Luan did their best to help as well._

 _Nearby, the African-American teenager was punching Lincoln when he felt something grab him._

 _"Release my brother or you shall suffer the same fate!" declared Lisa._

 _The African-American teenager laughed._

 _Lisa grabbed the teenager and bit his ankle._

 _"Ow!" exclaimed the African-American teenager._

 _The African-American teenager grabbed Lisa and lifted her to eye level._

 _"Perfect." said Lisa softly._

 _Lisa reached up and raked the teen's eyes. She then delivered a knee to his face._

 _"A attack on the cornea followed by a knee to the Levator labii superioris." said Lisa._

 _Lisa held her knee._

 _"Owe." said Lisa, in pain._

 _The African-American teenager grabbed Lisa._

 _"Let her go!" cried Lori._

 _Lori grabbed the African-American teenager and turned him into a human pretzel._

 _"I never thought she'd actually do it." mused Leni._

 _"I didn't think that was anatomically possible." admitted Lisa._

 _"This isn't good." mused the brunette._

 _The brunette turned and was quickly grabbed by Lynn who jumped up, with help from Luan, and hit him with a hurricanrana. The brunette fell and got onto his knees at which point Lynn kicked him in the head._

 _"Goal!" cried Lynn._

 _Meanwhile, Chandler and his goons had slipped into the back of the brawl and watched the tide turn._

 _"Let's get out of here." said handler._

 _Chandler and his goons began to walk backwards, but bumped into someone._

 _"Where are you going?" asked Luna._

 _Luna grabbed the two goons ad knocked their heads together._

 _"Chandler, you've gotten away with this for too long." said Lincoln coldly._

 _Lincoln jumped onto Chandler and began punching him, but a desperate Chandler kneed Lincoln in the groin then punched him._

 _"Don't hurt my boyfriend!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne._

 _Ronnie Anne tackled Chandler and pummeled him until Principal Huggins finally broke through._

 _"Enough! All of you to my office now!" ordered Principal Huggins._

* * *

With the story finished, the Loud children all waited. Ronnie Anne had no doubt she'd get in deep trouble for this especially since she had a history of fighting. However, the Loud children weren't as sure. Lori and Luan where in high school and knew Principal Huggins couldn't do anything himself, but their principal would find out and thy had fought three middle school kids which led the duo to fear a serve punishment. Leni was more afraid of the punishment, mostly due to her simple nature. Lucy and the twins both feared what would happen to the now and in the future when they reached middle school. Lincoln, Luan and Lynn Jr. worried especially Lynn Jr. who had run-ins with Principal Huggins prior. Even Lisa was a bit concerned about how a fight could affect her future.

"Awe! My little girl is in love!" declared Maria.

" _Santa Maria, Madre de Dios._ " sighed Ronnie Anne, embarrassed.

"I knew it." said Bobby.

The school principal cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention.

"Well, your story does seem to match all the facts..." began Principal Huggins.

The Loud children all gulped.

"Now, you didn't start the fight. However, you all took part and I can't let it slide." said Principal Huggins.

The ten Loud children braced themselves.

"Lori, Leni and Luna. I talked to the principal of the high school and you will have detention for the rest of the week for getting involved and not breaking up the fight." began Principal Huggins.

The three remained silent.

"Lucy, Lana and Lola. I talked to your principal and you have detention tomorrow. Again, this is for getting involved in the fight." continued Principal Higgins.

Once again, the three remained silent.

"Lisa, starting tomorrow you will have lunch detention for two days." continued Principal Huggins.

Lisa remained silent.

"Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne will have detention for three days. Lynn and Ronnie Anne, I am going to overlook your past discretions due to the circumstances." continued Principal Huggins.

One more, the three remained silent.

"Lincoln, you will have detention for two days. I still have to punish you for fighting, but you where struck first." continued Principal Huggins.

Lincoln remained silent.

"What about Chandler and the others?" asked Bobby.

"Chandler and his two friends will have In School Suspension for the rest of the month." answered Principal Huggins.

"That's harsh." gasped Lynn Sr.

"But it's appropriate." said Rita.

Lynn Sr. nodded in agreement.

"And those horrible teens?" asked Maria.

"They're being expelled." answered Principal Higgins flatly.

An air of silence followed.

"They assaulted younger students and they're repeat offenders. They've run out of second chances." said Principal Huggins.

"They deserved it for what they did." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"You kids can go now." said Principal Huggins.

The Loud family and Santiago family left.

"Well, I hope you learned a lesson." said Rita.

"I did." replied Lincoln.

"What exactly did you learn?" asked Lynn Sr.

"That I would do this again." answered Lincoln.

The Loud parents stopped where they where.

"Lincoln, that's not the right answer." stated Rita.

"Chandler was bullying Lucy." noted Lincoln.

"You should have gotten a teacher." replied Lynn Sr.

"And the rest of you should have stopped it." added Rita.

"But, all those meanies where hurting our siblings." stated Leni.

"Thank you for standing up for me." said Lucy.

"No problem." replied Lincoln.

"Lincoln..." began Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. was cut off by his eldest child.

"Look, we might fight and get on each other's nerves. However, we are literally siblings and we do love each other. If you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us." explained Lori.

"It's the old saying goes: 'blood is thicker than water' dudes." added Luna.

The other Loud siblings all agreed with this sentiment.

"Plus, since Bobby and Ronnie Anne are dating two of our siblings they're extended family." said Luan.

The Loud siblings again agreed with this causing their parents to whisper to each other.

"We might not agree with what you did, but we are glad you stood up for each other." said Lynn Sr.

"And since because of that, the fact you didn't start it and the fact you're being punished at school: we won't punish you further." revealed Rita.

* * *

The Loud children where very grateful for this revelation. The Loud family then left the school and piled into Vanzilla then took a trip to the hospital. Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy and Lola where determined to be okay with only minor injuries. Lori's nose was bandaged. Luan fractured several ribs. Lana had her ankle broken and had to have a cast placed on. Lisa has bruised her knee, but the doctor managed to tape her glasses back together. The Loud family returned home and all the siblings went to their room. Lincoln got onto his bed and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Clyde, are you there?" asked Lincoln.

It took a moment, but the walkie-talkie came to life.

(" _Lincoln, are you okay?_ ") asked Clyde worried.

"Yeah. We've gotten a bit beat up and most of us have detention." answered Lincoln.

(" _Well, you guys where the talk of the school._ ") noted Clyde.

"What where kids saying?" asked Lincoln concerned.

(" _Kids where warning each other not to mess with the Loud kids unless you want to fight all of them. Not to mention Ronnie Anne._ ") answered Clyde.

"Hopefully, none of us will be picked on again." mused Lincoln.

(" _I doubt it. It sounds like nobody wants to mess with you guys._ ") replied Clyde confidently.

Lincoln smiled hearing this.

"Well, that's good to hear." sighed Lincoln.

(" _Are you grounded?_ ") asked Clyde concerned.

"Nope." answered Lincoln relieved.

(" _So we can still watch ARGGH! together._ ") said Clyde hopefully.

"You know it!" declared Lincoln.

(" _I'll catch you later then._ ") said Clyde happily.

Clyde hung up as Lincoln laid down on his bed.

"It's nice to know my sisters and I will always be there for each other." said Lincoln.

A/N: That is the story done. There are so many stories with some or all of the sisters being horrid to one another (often Lincoln) so I wanted to do one where the siblings ban together. Though, I know the bullying angle (especially with Chandler) is a bit cliche. Also, I just wanted to note that I can totally see Luan being a Weird Al fan. I also referenced the Sister Fight Protocol thought I'm not a fan of that episode. Anyway, I might do doing more Loud House stories so I hope you check those out. Please review.


End file.
